


Nap

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Star Wars Legends: Last of The Jedi Series - Jude Watson
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 15:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17686451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar





	Nap

When Ferus walked into his home, a smile broke out on his face at the sight of his husband asleep on the couch with their child sleeping on his bare chest. Quietly, he made his way into the kitchen to put up the groceries he brought in. When he made his way back to the door to go get the rest of the groceries, he saw Roan looking at him.

“Sorry,” he whispered as Roan held out an arm, motioning for Ferus to walk over to him, which Ferus happily did. Ferus took Roan’s warm hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

“No worries,” Roan responded just as softly. “Glad you’re back. Didn’t think you’d be gone so long.” 

Ferus sighed. “There was an incident at the grocery store which held me up but let me go get the rest of the stuff and put it up and I’ll join the two of you lazy people.” 

Roan shook his head at his husband. “Rude,” he joked.

Ferus laughed softly and kissed his husband. “I love you.” 

“You’re ok,” Roan responded in a teasing tone. 

Ferus grinned and went to put up the rest of the groceries. When he was finished, Roan had moved over on the couch to make room for Ferus to lay with him and Violet. Ferus smiled as he got comfortable beside his husband, resting one hand on their daughter’s back. 

“How long has she been sleeping,” Ferus asked Roan quietly. 

“About 45 minutes,” Roan replied with a smile. “We’ve had a peaceful afternoon.” 

“That’s good. I’m jealous…I’ll tell you about my afternoon later. I could use a nap now.”

Roan kissed the top of Ferus’s head. “I’m waking you both up in half an hour because I don’t want to deal with the two of you not sleeping through the night.”

Ferus smiled into Roan’s chest. “Ok. Love you.” 

“Love you too.” 

Ferus drifted off into a light sleep with a smile on his face as he felt the warmth of his daughter under his hand and his husbands fingers running through his hair.


End file.
